tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai Satomi
Mika Satomi (ミカ 里美 Mika Satomi) is a fan character in the Tekken series who first appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, and is the protagonist of the Perfect Wind fanon universe's Tekken arc. In every game since then, she is available by customizing Julia Chang or Jaycee. Biography Personality Mika is a free-spirited woman with a love for traveling and meeting people. Though she likes to keep calm, she is sometimes known to show a hot-blooded side. It is implied that she has feelings for her friend, Gaku Kazemaru. Fighting Style Mika's fighting style is mainly based on various styles of kenpo and wrestling, the former which was learned from her father, and the latter from an old childhood friend. Appearance Mika is a 5'5" tall 20-year-old woman of mixed Japanese and Irish descent. She has a curvy, athletic build with prominently toned shoulders. Her dark brown hair is usually cut to a shoulder length and rounded at the front. In Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, her primary outfit consists of a thick sleeveless green half-shirt, a light-colored jean skirt, and light brown boots and fingerless gloves. She is usually seen wearing a Native American pendant, which she obtained from a tribe that worships the fighting god Ogre. Her 2nd player outfit is a revealing red and brown buffalo hide outfit, which is said to be her wrestling costume. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, her outfit consists of dark jeans, brown boots with red shoelaces, brown fingerless gloves, and a long-sleeved dark blue-green crop top. Her alternate outfit would also make a return. Story Mika Satomi was born in Chicago to a Japanese father and an American mother. Her father, a kenpo expert, taught her how to fight since childhood, while she learned wrestling from an old friend who was like a brother to her. In high school, Mika would befriend Gaku Kazemaru, and the two would grow close. Mika spent her first two years of college in Arizona among various Native American tribes as an anthropology student. One such tribe worshipped a fighting god known as Ogre. Mika would eventually become obsessed with the Ogre legend, even investigating behind the scenes of the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Gaku would eventually join her after learning of his family's legacy. Tekken 6 In preparation for the 6th King of Iron Fist tournament, Mika and Gaku trained together in America before leaving for Japan. They would leave for Japan together, staying with Gaku's uncle, and later with his friend Mitsuki Nakayama. The three of the promised each other that if they ended up fighting one another, none of them would hold back. When they entered the tournament, Mika held her own well, but did not make it to the finals. She was beaten out of the tournament by none other than Gaku. However, he would lose his following match against Mitsuki. After the tournament, Mika would begin to investigate the legend of Azazel in Egypt, as it reminded her of Ogre's legend. She hypothesized that the two may have a connection. She eventually reunited with Gaku when Commander Alexandersson's rogue Tekken Force army made their way to Egypt. She would join Gaku in his mission, under the guise that she was a contact. Tekken 7 Though Gaku invited her to join him, Mika would not participate in the 7th Tournament, instead continuing her studies back in America. However, she would continue to research the phenomena behind Ogre and Azazel. Character Relationships * Gaku Kazemaru - Her best friend and training partner throughout most of high school and college. It is implied that she has feelings for him. * Ogre - At some point during her early college years, Mika became obsessed with the legend of Ogre. * Mitsuki Nakayama - Her friend and rival who she met through Gaku before the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament. * Azazel - After the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament, Mika began to research Azazel, not entirely aware of his demise at the hands of Jin Kazama.